


Business  as Usual

by WriterofGotham



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Dick goes to the Wally's hologram and talks to him.





	Business  as Usual

"I'm mad at you." Dick said in a small voice that held none of the commanding or strength that it usually was full of. He was standing in front of the memorial for Wally and he felt so small, stupid and raw looking at his dead best friends hologram. He was one of the first to see its unveiling. "You knew that you were going to die, but did it anyway." He was mad and so shocked that he was gone, just gone so suddenly.

"It was my plan that didn't work and got you killed. I want you to know that I am so sorry, I wish that we could were kids again. We were the best you know?" Dick felt hot tears well up under the domino he was wearing. He hadn't learned to deal with loss well he supposed it didn't get better with experience. Dick looked up at the still memorial as it flickered the hologram of his friend reminded him of how much he had failed as a leader and a friend.

"We used to be the Fastest Boy Alive, and the Boy Wonder. You know, Batman used to complain all the time when we'd have sleep overs at your house. You knew everything about me, you and Artemis were there when I lost Jason." Nightwing paused as he rubbed his eyes as continued to speak to the hologram, "Bart's going to do well as Kid Flash. New heroes will always rise up, and all that. I just never thought we'd would be the ones that be be replaced."

Dick took off the mask completely as his red rimmed blue eyes looked down at his feet. He shouldn't feel ashamed to admit this to a memorial of Wally, but it did, "I'm going to quit, I can't keep keep losing brothers and friends. I always thought of you as my brother, I hope you knew that. I wish I could take back so many things, I don't remember the last time we talked without fighting. Artemis told your parents about what happened. They didn't take it well, you probably knew that already though."

"I would trade places with you if I could. You and Artemis deserve a happy ending you were so close to finishing college. Artemis found the ring that you got. You had good taste, a gold band with green stones. Kid Flash and Artemis forever." Dick whispered as he began to cry even harder, he slumped to the floor as his shoulders shook and tears fell freely on down his cheeks. He couldn't keep doing this.

He jumped when a hand dropped to his shoulder, "Are you okay?" Tim asked as he sat down beside him.

"Not really." Dick choked out between sobs.

"Do you want to be alone? Bruce told me that you probably did, but I wanted to ask. You just lost your best friend, it's alright to not be okay." Tim said awkwardly.

Dick grabbed Tim and he hugged him as he cried until the tears didn't come anymore and he was left with a aching chest and little gasps. "I can't stay on the team anymore I told Bruce. You have to promise me that you'll be careful on missions. Listen to Barbara she knows everything." Dick laughed at the the last statement, it was forced and fake laugh.

"I'll be careful I promise." Tim replied.

"We better go or we'll be late for the meeting." Dick got up slowly and reapplied his mask. "Don't think I didn't hear about you and Cassie, dog." he punched Tim's shoulder.

Dick was so tired he didn't laugh when Tim turn a scarlet color. He needed to be something else, try something besides a team he needed to get away. Not be in charge of a team anymore he would still come by and see them all. Artemis didn't leave she found solace in the team, whereas he was reminded of his failure as leader. He watched the meeting and how everything was falling into place as if Kaldur hadn't left.

"Business as usual."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment or leave a kudo!


End file.
